The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for installation of an asset from a marketplace to a cloud server behind an enterprise firewall.
Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are delivered as a service over a network (typically the Internet). Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Using software as a service, users also rent application software and databases. The cloud providers manage the infrastructure and platforms on which the applications run. End users may access cloud-based applications through a web browser or a light-weight desktop or mobile app while the business software and user data are stored on servers at a remote location.
An enterprise may have a private network, or intranet, that is isolated from the Internet by a firewall, which can either be software-based and/or hardware-based. A firewall is used to help keep a network secure. Its primary objective is to control the incoming and outgoing network traffic by analyzing the data packets and determining whether it should be allowed through based on a predetermined rule set. A private network's firewall builds a bridge between an internal network that is assumed to be secure and trusted and another network, usually the Internet, which is not assumed to be secure and trusted.